Reactors that are mounted in vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles include a core and a coil wound around the core. Usually, the coil includes a pair of coil elements that are coupled parallel to each other. The core, which has an annular shape, is fitted into the coil elements.
To be specific, PTL 1 discloses a reactor including a core having a portion around which a coil is wound (internal core portion) and a portion (couple core portion) around which a coil is not wound. The couple core portion protrudes further in up-down and left-right directions than the internal core portion. With such a configuration, an assembly including the core and the coil has a substantially rectangular block-like shape, and therefore the size of the reactor is reduced.
PTL 2 discloses a reactor in which an assembly including a core and a coil is covered by a resin in order to mechanically protect the assembly.